


Strength

by SmoothCriminal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Cliche, First Time, Good Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strength, after the showdown episodes, holy shit, name kink, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoothCriminal/pseuds/SmoothCriminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is Michelangelo's strength.</p>
<p>My first work so CONSTRUCTIVE critisisim is appreciated! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut work on this site and I hope you like it! ~Ronnie!

Disclaimer: I don’t own TMNT. (obviously) There would be secret ships everywhere.

Setting: After the Showdown episodes of TMNT 2012

 

Bored.  
Michelangelo was bored and when Mikey gets bored, things get broken. Leo knew this better than he would like to admit so out of fear for the lasting peace in The Lair, he picked both Mikey’s and his own skateboards up and head in his hyperactive brother’s direction. Michelangelo was on the floor in the middle of the living room playing with some paint he had found in Donatello’s lab.

Leo's timing: perfect. 

Leo stood behind Mikey and looked down at his painting. Michelangelo had not appeared notice his older brother’s presence and continued to paint, his uncharacteristic laser focus unwavering despite his audience. Leo watched in amazement as his hyperactive little brother painted with the patience and accuracy of himself with his katana.

What Michelangelo had been painting was just as surprising. It was Leo on a rooftop holding a strong stance, Dual katana in his hands. Above Leonardo's head a single word had been painted carefully in Japanese.

"Strength." Michelangelo muttered.

"What?" Leo had almost squeaked.

"You are strength." Mikey stated clearer than before.

"I don't understand."

"Dude, I see you doubting yourself all the time. Whether you are staring at yourself in the bathroom mirror in the morning or repeating the same kata over and over again because you aren't satisfied with your ‘execution’ or ‘form’ or whatever else you want to nit pick yourself about. You don't see how we see you, Donnie, Raph, and me. We see you as our strong and brave Leader that holds the weight of the world with the grace of no other. You are our strength, Leo. My strength." Michelangelo ranted, finishing with a huge breath. 

Mikey handed Leo the painting and stood up to give his big brother the biggest hug he could muster as Leo dropped the skateboards, currently caring none for their safety. 

Seeing your brother almost explode then free fall off a skyscraper AND go down with an alien ship can make one emotional. It made Mikey realize just how much he cares for his brother in blue. Leo hugged him back with every ounce of compassion he held and just paused.

No moving.

No speaking.

Just his brother’s embrace and their synchronized heartbeats until the silence was broken by a sniffle on Mikey's part. Leonardo softly pulled away from his younger brother to look at his face only to see tears silently streaming down his freckled cheeks after pooling in his mask.

 

"Mikey what's wrong?" Leo questioned whilst gazing into watery,baby blue eyes worriedly.

"I-" Mikey began but was soon cut off by a suppressed sob as he glanced back and forth. Mikey didn’t like to be seen crying by his brothers and Leo understood this so he scooped Mikey up, carried him to his room and quietly shut the door behind him. He then plopped Mikey down in his lap whilst he sat on Mikey's bed, like they did when they were kids. Leonardo wrapped his arms around his little brother and let him sob into his chest.

Michelangelo continued to cry and mutter broken phrases into his big brother's chest for what seemed like a decade but was only about ten minutes in real time until he was reduced to whimpers and hiccups. Leo continued to hold him and rock him slowly back and forth until he was completely calm.

"Can you tell me why you were crying?" Leo questioned gently. Mikey nodded softly. "Okay. When you're ready."

"You almost died." Mikey whispered.

"What?"

"You almost DIED and left us behind, Bro! You were almost gone forever! You- you are our leader and strength, Leo! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU!? What am I supposed to do without you?" Mikey finished with more tears clouding his baby blue eyes and falling to follow the trail left by the tears that had fallen just minutes before.  
"Mikey-"

"I love you, Leo. More than you know and watching you almost die, not once but twice made me realize that I can't keep this secret to myself anymore." Mikey said whilst looking up at Leo.

"What do yo-" Leonardo was cut off by warm lips crashing against his own. Leonardo's eyes widened in surprise as his younger brother wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him even closer than before. Leo’s eyes heavily shut as he began to reciprocate the kiss. 

Leo’s tongue traced Mikey’s lower lip, asking for entrance. Michelangelo all too willingly allowed him access and Leo wasted no time prodding his tongue into the warm, wet cavern that is Mikey’s mouth. Mikey released a quiet moan and pulled Leo closer, if possible. There was no battle for dominance as Leo naturally took the leader’s position and Mikey had no complaints.

Alas, they pulled apart as the need for air became too great. They rested their foreheads against each other. “I love you.” Michelangelo whispered under his breath. “I love you so much it hurts and I wouldn't be able to go on living if you died!” A silent tear added to the streaks on Michelangelo’s freckled face. 

Leo gave his sensitive little brother a loving smile, his sapphire blue eyes meeting baby blues. He leaned into Michelangelo and gently kissed his tears away. Mikey gasped in surprise at Leo’s loving action. Leo pulled back and began to speak. “I love you too, Michelangelo. I know what I did was scary and dare I say stupid but I’m not going to apologize for my decision. Because you know what my decision also was in addition to scary and stupid?” Mikey shook his head. “It is also,” Leo held Mikey’s hands in his own “in the past. We can’t keep looking back and being afraid. Focus on what you have now. I am fine and here,” Leo smirked as a brilliant idea came to mind to cheer up and distract his little brother.”And In your bed. Now, what are you going to do about it?” Leo asked suggestively whilst slowly trailing his finger down the centre line of Mikey’s plastron. 

Mikey gasped and shivered under his brothers seductive touch. Michelangelo’s baby blues darkened with lust as he cupped the back of the blue clad turtle’s neck and pulled him into an aggressive kiss. Leonardo lie Mikey down on the mattress and pinned him by grabbing his wrist and holding them above his head. Leonardo broke the kiss and began kissing and suckeling on the younger terrapins neck. Mikey moaned quietly when Leo reached a sensitive spot on his pulse point. Leo smirked and began to lick and nip that particular spot until there was a large purplish bruise on the side of Mikey’s neck and he was submissive moaning mess underneath him. 

Leonardo let go of Michelangelo’s wrist and began to move further down his body. Leo placed sloppy kisses down his soon-to-be mate’s plastron until he got to his desired location. Leo licked his lips at the sight of Mikey’s bulging slit as he began to push his knees apart. Mikey sat up on his elbows and stared down at Leo as he slowly licked up his slit with a flattened tongue whilst gazing seductively into baby blue eyes. Mikey threw his head back and moaned loudly and instinctively tried to close his legs. Leo would have none of it. He pushed Mikey’s legs apart again and began to spread his slit apart with his fingers. Michelangelo whimpered as Leo blew lightly over his moistened fold. 

“Drop down for me.” Leo whispered over the fold he was just licking, sending shivers down Mikey’s spine. Mikey let out a loud groan as his erect member came out of its “hiding place”. Leo churred at the sight before him and released his almost painfully hard organ as well. Leo firmly grasped the base of Mikey’s throbbing length and kitten-licked the head. He slowly stroked his little brother’s cock as he moved back up his brother’s body and delivered a searing kiss. Michelangelo moaned loudly into the heated kiss as Leo sucked Mikey’s lower lip into his mouth as he pulled away, bringing his now swollen bottom lip with him. 

“Suck.” Leonardo demanded bringing his finger up to Mikey’s lips. Mikey eagerly took Leo’s finger into his mouth and sucked it with erest, covering it with his saliva. “Good boy.” Leo churred and couldn’t help but notice the twitch in Mikey’s cock at his new nickname. Leo withdrew his finger and began to trace Mikey’s entrance until he was muttering nothing but Leo’s name and strings of incoherent phrases. Leo wanted to test something. 

“Good boys are clear, Mikey. Are you a good boy?” Leo questioned with a smirk. He pushed the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle so Mikey would cry out. Mikey nodded frantically in answer to Leo’s question. Leo pushed his finger the slightest bit farther and Mikey whimpered. “Speak.” Leo commanded. “What would you like me to do to you?” Mikey whined and tried to push himself down on Leo’s finger. Leo pulled his finger away and raised an eye ridge to his brother and paused all ministrations. 

“Please!,” Mikey panted. “F-Fuck me, Leo, please!” Mikey begged. Leo churred deeply at the music that was Mikey begging to be fucked. Leo smirked in satisfaction and continued stroking his brother’s dripping cock. He brought his lubricated finger back to Mikey’s puckered star and circled it twice before slowly pushing his finger into the quivering orifice. 

He thrusted his finger in and out, slowly at first, testing how the orange clad turtle reacted. Mikey gasped, breathless at the intrusion and let out a powerful churr at the feeling of being stretched. Leo curved, twisted, and jabbed his finger deep into Mikey’s ass, preparing him for something much larger. Michelangelo possibly grew a little harder with every thrust of Leo’s expert fingers.

“Leo!” Mikey gasped as that sweet bundle of nerves was hit. Leo smirked and began to abuse Mikey’s prostate whilst leaning down and taking the head of Mikey’s dick into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his little brother’s length whilst taking as much of him into his mouth and down his throat as he could. He continued to finger fuck his younger brother whilst pleasuring him with his mouth, reveling in the writhing, moaning Mikey beneath him. 

“F-F-Fuck!” Mikey yelled. He was close and Leo knew it. Leo felt the tell-tale constriction of Mikey’s ass on his finger. “Leo!” Mikey exclaimed before Leo abruptly stopped all his ministrations before Mikey could release.

Mikey groaned in frustration as his end was taken from him. Leo chuckled as Mikey blushed. "W-Why" Mikey whined. 

"Because," Leo began,"The fun just started, Michelangelo." Mikey moaned as Leo gave him a hard kiss. Leo grabbed his throbbing cock and gave it a few strong strokes to smear his pre-come over it as lubricant before guiding his flared head to Mikey's quivering entrance. He looked up lovingly at his little brother.

"Are you sure you want to do this because I'm not gonna lie, it hurts a lot at first." Leo asked

"Yes, I'm sure. Leo, I love you and if I’m gonna do this with anyone I want it to be you.” Mikey assured with a loving smile of his own. He reached up and cupped Leo’s cheek and softly pushed his lips against his own. They shared the most tender and passionate kiss yet, one that left them blushing and gasping for air. Leo pecked Mikey’s forehead and guided his hand downward.

Leo grasped his impressive girth and guided the head to Mikey’s dripping hole. He held his breath and squeezed the head past the tight ring of muscle. Mikey winced in pain and Leo gave him time to adjust. Mikey took a big breath and nodded to Leo in silent communication. Leo pulled out a bit then dove right back in until he was about half way. 

“Ugh.” Mikey groaned squeezing his eyes shut. “Wait. Just, wait a minute.” Mikey breathed deeply for a few moments before pushing back on Leo. Leo got the message and buried himself to the hilt in Mikey’s ass. 

“Fuck.” Leo cursed. It took all the discipline he had acquired through years of discipline and training not to ravage the terrapin beneath him. Leonardo waited until he felt Mikey relax around him. 

“Move.” Mikey tried. Leo gave him a few small thrusts- just to test the waters. Mikey moaned quietly at the feeling and Leo took that as encouragement. He pulled out about half way and rammed back in. Mikey let out a loud moan as Leo grunted. 

“So tight.” Leo groaned. Leo gripped the back of Mikey’s knees and pushed them up until they were touching his stomach. “You have been such a good boy, Michelangelo. Good boys get rewards. Are you ready?” Leo smirked. Mikey frantically nodded in response. Leo pulled out all the way and slammed back in, hitting that special bundle of nerves in Mikey’s ass. 

“AH!” Mikey screamed as he was hit with an intense pleasure. Leonardo groaned as Mikey quivered around him. “Again! Right there!”

Leo pounded his brother into the mattress whilst Mikey moaned and writhed on the sheets under him. Leo thrusted even faster into the youngsters hot ass than before, completely driven and fueled by the wanton moans falling from his mate's lips. 

The room was filled with a heavy musk and the sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied by Moans and churrs echoing off the walls and ceiling. Michelangelo’s head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, a stream of saliva dripping off his chin and down his neck. “F-Fu-AH! More! Harder!” Mikey all but screamed.

Leo agonizingly slowed his thrusts and Mikey whimpered. “Good boys beg, Mikey.” Leo smirked and licked up the mess he was making. 

“P-please! Leo! Faster!Harder! A-Anything just do it fast, Master, PLEASE!” Mikey cried. Leo gave a echoing moan at being called master as he pounded his beautiful orange-clad mate into oblivion whilst his hand became a blur over his dripping cock. “AH-nng! Leo! yesyesyes!” 

“AH! Mikey! I-I’m close!” Leo groaned and panted, snapping his hips at an impossible speed.

“I- ‘m too~! AH-oooh FUCK!” Mikey grabbed the back of Leo’s neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. Leo- if possible- got a little harder inside of his mate. Leo’s thrusts got more and more frantic and uneven as he approached his climax. Mikey began to buck his hips against his brother’s thrusts wildly. 

“L-LEO! I’M C-COMING!!” Mikey screamed at the top of his lungs as rope after rope of white come splattered on his plastron and chin. Leo wasn’t far behind him as he came with a victorious shout followed by a feral growl. Mikey groaned as he felt Leo fill him to the brim with his come and ride out their highs. 

Leonardo pulled out of Michelangelo and collapsed beside him. Mikey shivered and whimpered as he felt Leo’s semen drip out of his ass. They lie together panting, trying to catch their breath. “That *pant* was *pant* AWESOME!” Mikey gushed.

“Well I’m glad you enjoyed.” Leo chuckled, laying on his side. Leo got up and got a wet washcloth to clean Mikey up. He whipped Mikey’s plastron and licked his come from his chin before kissing Mikey hard, forcing him to taste his own essence and Mikey churred at the bitter-sweet taste. Mikey lie his head on Leo’s chest and sighed happily. 

“Thank you”

“For what?” Leo asked.

“For everything. For almost sacrificing your life to save ours to just holding me whilst I cried like a baby.” Mikey clarified.

“That’s why I’m here, baby!” Leo said with a wide smile before tenderly kissing his mate. “I love you, Mikey.”

“I love you too, Leo.” and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché ending, I know but in corny like that. I have exsiting news for you, my people.  
> I TAKE REQUESTS AND ROLEPLAY OPPROTUNITIES.   
> I love to write and conspire with people!   
> Okay thats it.  
> BYEEEE!!!<3   
> ~Ronnie!


End file.
